


I'm Posting These Because I'm Sick at 4 AM

by panconfresas



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shot Collection, Other, some AU stuff in here too, sometimes not, sometimes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconfresas/pseuds/panconfresas
Summary: A collection of old and new Brainysupes one-shots, sometimes including AUs. Most of these aren't actually connected to each other. Can range from hurt/comfort, to comedy, to romance, this is just a whole mess. I wish I was drunk right now.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in a reverse-LOSH AU, where Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl, and Brainy end up stuck in Smallville after the Time Bubble malfunctions.

There’s a thunderstorm going on, but Brainy’s still working in the barn.

It’s dark when Clark enters; the chickens are all quiet, clucking softly in their sleep, though he can still see Brainy, sitting on a tree stump, still tinkering with spare parts.

“Brainy? What are you doing here?”

Brainy looks back at him. “Fixing the Time Bubble, obviously.”

“Right now?”

Brainy looks slightly irritated. “Yes.”

“Brainy, there’s a storm going on.”

“I am aware.”

“You should come inside,” Clark says, wiping his wet bangs from his face.

“I _am_ indoors.”

“No, come into the _house_.”

Clark helps Brainy stand up, although he doesn’t look happy about it.

“Ah, the barn’s leaking,” Clark says, feeling Brainy’s wet hair and the drops falling on their heads. “I can get you some dry clothes.”

“You don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do!”

It’s with minor reluctance that Brainy takes Clark’s hand as he drags him out of the leaky barn and sprinting to the house, mud getting into their shoes and feeling tiny ice cubes hit their heads; the storm had started pelting them with very light hail, the ice the size of a fingernail.

As soon as they’re indoors, Clark shakes his wet hair like a dog, only mildly annoying Brainy. As an apology, Clark puts his jacket over Brainy’s shoulders. “Better?”

Brainy likes how warm it is; he nods.

“Hey, I’m gonna go change into my pajamas,” Clark says, shivering a bit. “Why don’t I get you something clean to wear? I can maybe light some candles so you can sleep nice and warm-“

A flash of light interrupts him, and soon after, they hear a loud crash, as if the sky itself was breaking. Clark notices Brainy flinching a bit.

“It’s okay,” he says, once the noise dies down. “The storm won’t hit us, the lightning’s too far away.”

Brainy nods, blushing, possibly in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Clark says. “Why don’t we stay up, watching TV or something? My parents won’t mind, it’s not a school night. And maybe we can light some candles, if the power goes out, and I can stay with you so you won’t be scared.”

“I am not scared!” Brainy says, his eyes wide, though his lips are slightly pouted.

Clark just smiles. “Okay. But maybe we should go change. I’ll change in my room, and you can change into my old pajamas in the bathroom.”

The two get changed quickly, hoping the power doesn’t go out before they can get ready. Clark changes into his red plaid pajamas, while Brainy changes into a pair of Clark’s blue flannel pajamas, which he seemed to be at least three sizes too small for.

Clark lights the lemon-scented candles (his mother’s favorites, though he doesn’t think she’ll mind), and grabs three bags of chips from the snack drawers. He lights the fireplace with his heat vision (and silently grateful that he didn’t set anything else on fire). Brainy takes a throw pillow and sets it behind Clark, and afterwards grabs a throw blanket and sets it over their legs. Finally, the power goes out, just as they’re comfortable.

Clark frowns. “Well, guess we’re gonna be lighting everything by candle for a while. We have plenty, though, we get lots of storms in the spring, so we’re used to it.”

Brainy looks down at the fireplace for a while, silent. Clark doesn’t bother him. He can’t help but notice how cute he looks, wearing such oversized clothing.

His face starts feeling hot, though he knows it’s not from the fire. A large part of him wants to kiss Brainy, right here, right now. But he’s never kissed anyone. And as always, bad dark thoughts come to him at the most inconvenient time. What if Brainy doesn’t like it? Worse, what if he hates it? What if Brainy is offended at the very thought of kissing him, and slaps him or shoves him, and leaves the house and locks himself away from the others in the barn, continuously working on the Time Bubble and avoiding him, looking back at the kiss with utter disgust and anger and-

“Clark?”

Clark shakes his head to force those thoughts down. “Yeah, Brainy?”

“Can I tell you something? Something that… I mean, everyone else knows, Imra and Chuck I mean, but, I um, I want to tell you as well.”

Clark nods, turning his body to him, so now they’re facing each other, cross-legged on the couch.

“I grew up in a laboratory since I was very young,” Brainy explains, his hands fiddling a bit with the blanket. “And was allowed very few personal possessions. My parents… were not very involved with my life, and much of my time was spent with robot caregivers. And after that, I slept in a single-person college dorm. And when I turned twelve, I joined the Legion, and despite having friends and my own room, most of my space was used for my work.”

Clark doesn’t really know where he’s going with this, but he lets Brainy talk. With every word, he seems to become less tense, more open, his shoulders relaxing from their previously stiff position, his face becoming less closed-off.

“A-And…” Brainy takes a deep breath. “I am aware that this is not my time period, but…” He looks up at Clark with a bright smile. “You really make me feel at home.”

Clark can’t help but stare into that cute, heart-shaped face, with Brainy’s cute, large purple-pink eyes, his little button nose, his bangs framing his face, and his smile- he’s seen Brainy smiling before, but he’s never seen him so _happy_. And especially, so happy right beside him.

Clark can’t help himself. He kisses him.

Clark’s never kissed anyone, but he imagines that this is fine, right? He sort of sucks on Brainy’s lower lip, ever so gently, loving how smooth and warm it feels against his lips. Clark touches Brainy’s face, feeling his cheeks and jaw tenderly, until his hands slowly make their way to his shoulders. For a second, he doesn’t think Brainy will react, though is pleasantly surprised when Brainy also reaches for his face, feeling his cheekbones.

After a while, Clark pulls apart, eyes still closed. When he opens his eyes, Brainy’s eyes slowly blink up at him, blushing.

“Um.” Clark laughs a bit, blushing as well. “I, uh… Sorry, was that okay?”

Brainy blushes, and at that very moment, the lights flicker on. Brainy’s expression is a little hard to read; undoubtedly, he’s stunned, though there’s a nice green tint on his cheeks. His lips look soft, still slightly puckered. “U-Um… I think I am going to take a bath, would that be fine?”

“Y-Yeah,” Clark says, not knowing what to say about the kiss. “Um, I’m heading straight to bed, so, I’ll, uh, clean this up and I’ll leave you the couch.”

“Thank you.” Brainy smiles at him shyly. “And, um… thank you, again. For…. Doing that.”

Brainy goes to the upstairs bathroom, still looking slightly dazed, and Clark’s face grows warmer. He thinks, maybe, just _maybe_ , that Brainy liked the kiss, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has a nightmare, in the reverse-LOSH AU.

He wakes up, his eyes slowly blinking in the darkness.

He’s cold and sweaty from the nightmare. He sits up, shivering and pushing his blanket off. He tries calming himself a bit, and lies back down, smoothing out the blanket, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

But no matter how much he twists and turns in his bed, there’s nothing he can do to go back to sleep. When he closes his eyes, he just gets a strange feeling of dread, one he soon recognizes came from the nightmare. He feels if he closes his eyes, he’ll slip back into the nightmare.

Sighing, he rubs his eyes and puts his slippers on. If he can’t sleep, he may as well calm himself down with a glass of milk.

But as he walks downstairs, he remembers that there’s someone else in the house who’s probably awake at this hour.

Just as he makes it to the base of the stairs, he feels a little silly. He’s practically an adult, yet here he is, wanting to be comforted after a nightmare. But he still couldn’t help but feel that strange dread from his nightmare, nagging at him from the back of his head. He quickly and quietly grabs a cup of milk, before heading towards the attic.

Chuck and Imra had taken the two tiny guestrooms, if you could call them that, down in the basement. Brainy had almost opted to sleep in the barn, though Clark’s mom insisted he sleep in the house, and so was assigned to sleep in the attic. Clark wasn’t one-hundred percent sure Brainy was up there; he knew Brainy sometimes sneaked off to the barn to keep working with whatever tiny scraps he could find.

But when he carefully opened the door, he was glad to see Brainy was in bed. It was actually kind of cute; he’s wearing a very old pair of pajamas that Clark gave him, though he still looked so tiny in it. His hair is tied back in the smallest of ponytails, and he’s sound asleep. Clark carefully walks over to set the cup of milk on a wooden crate beside the bed.

Instantly, Brainy woke up, sitting upright, his face turning to look at him, his eerie purple-pink eyes glowing in the dark. Clark jumped; it was a little uncanny to see someone move so stiffly.

“Clark.” Brainy turned the dusty old lamp on. His eyes stopped glowing, and Clark let out a little sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Clark says. He blushes; he’s starting to feel _really_ silly right now. “It’s just, well, I can’t sleep.”

Brainy just stares at him.

Clark looks down at the floor. “W-Well, I was just thinking, I mean, if it’s _okay_ , if I could… I mean, you don’t _have to_ , it’s kinda silly, now that I think about it-“

“You are babbling,” Brainy says bluntly. “What is it that you need?”

Clark gulps. “Can I sleep here?”

Brainy’s eyes widen. “In my bed?”

He wasn’t thinking he’d be so direct. “Um. Yeah. With you.” His blush comes back. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a little weird-“

But to his astonishment, Brainy scoots over, leaving plenty of room for Clark to crawl in. He spreads the pillows around so that there’s plenty for Clark. “Well? Is this sufficient?” He seems to sense Clark’s nervousness, so he gives him a small, comforting smile that Clark returns.

“Yeah! Um, thanks!” Clark hesitates, though gets in quickly, almost fearing Brainy will change his mind. He gets comfortable beside Brainy, who goes back to lying on his back, his arms at his sides. Clark lies on his side, facing away from Brainy awkwardly. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Brainy says. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Brainy.”

“You are welcome.”

Clark lays on his back now, taking a small glance at Brainy. He’s fast asleep already.

 _Huh_. Clark had always assumed Brainy had trouble sleeping. _Must be because he’s a robot?_

His eyes start feeling heavy again, though his previous anxiety seemed to melt away, and finally, he drifts back to sleep, peacefully and quietly.

-

Two things happen when Clark wakes up.

First, he realizes that he had a great night of sleep, and he didn’t experience a single nightmare after joining Brainy.

The second thing he realized was that somehow, while they slept, Clark had managed to take Brainy in his arms, snuggling him close to his body, as Brainy looked content, arms also wrapped loosely around Clark’s waist.

As happy as Clark would usually be with this exact scenario, he’s not sure Brainy would appreciate the sentiment just now.

_This is not happening. This is NOT happening. How is this my life, right now?_

Clark very slowly slips his arms off of Brainy, who seemed to have noticed nothing. Clark starts breathing again, not noticing he was even holding his breath. Brainy stayed asleep, his hair loose again, puffy and tussled, framing his face.

Clark goes downstairs to make himself some breakfast, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating, how hot his face felt…. And how it just felt so _right_ to have Brainy nestled in his arms like that.

He silently prayed that Brainy really was asleep the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW 18+ ONLY) Brainy experiences the inevitable downside of becoming human.

Brainy was, once again, experiencing one of the many inevitable downsides of becoming human.

It started on one Saturday morning, just a regular morning, with Garth, Brin, Imra, and himself (all of them were the typical early risers of the Legion, and it came with the added bonus of Brin making them all breakfast) eating eggs and bacon, minus Brainy, of course, who insisted on just having just tea, as he read from his tablet.

“You’re gonna ruin your eyes,” Garth points out with a smirk.

“So?” Brainy dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “I will create robotic implants to replace them.”

“…That’s kinda gross, Brainy.”

Brainy ignores that.

They continue with their breakfast, and things settle down as Brin takes his blueberry muffins from the oven (which Brainy takes one for himself). Briefly, they have a moment of peace, until-

“I know you took them!”

Clark’s voice came from behind, and so Brainy turned around… and immediately choked and coughed up his muffin.

Clark was an early riser, as well, though typically, it took him longer to get to breakfast than the others because he was used to long showers.

And it seemed today, his shower was cut short. Because he came into the room wearing nothing but a short, white towel that only barely covered the necessities.

It seemed to be purely a coincidence that Clark had chosen to stop and glare at Lightning Lad, right beside Brainy. And Brainy was glad, because it gave him a perfect opportunity to look at Clark’s wet, glistening, muscular body and appreciate even the smallest details.

Brainy couldn’t help but compare Clark to the statues of Greek gods that he’s seen in old history files; he’s so muscular, though not overly so; his skin remained soft and smooth for the most part, with an ample chest that Brainy desperately wishes he could feel up. And of course, there was his amazing, strong stomach, with abs that inspired both awe in jealousy in him. And, this, in Brainy’s mind, was the best part: his hips, that were only just barely visible as the towel tantalizingly slid just a fraction of an inch. Then, Brainy’s eyes gazes towards Clark’s butt, and he forgets to breathe; because even under the thick towel, Brainy can see that Clark has _the_ most round, plentiful, and _breath-taking_ butt he’s ever seen…

Meanwhile, Garth only smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Clark crosses his arms ( _‘Oh my goodness. Cleavage.’_ ) and continues to glare. “Lightning Lad, I swear…”

“He put them in the dirty laundry basket,” Imra says at once. “And also, Invisible Kid dared him to.”

“Hey!”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Ugh, not again…” He smirks. “I mean, if you _wanted_ to see me shirtless-“

“ _Ew_ , get _out_ of here, Farm Boy!”

With one final roll of his eyes, Clark turns to go to his room, and Brainy’s eyes can’t help but follow him, and he blushes, when he sees that Clark’s behind bounces a little bit while he walks…

Shakily, he tries to go back to his meal, as the others seem to notice nothing…

…but then he _feels_ something.

Something that made him drop his muffin in shock, but also made him blush.

Oh. Oh no.

Imra look at him, concerned. “Brainy? Are you okay?”

“What?” Oh, no. He wondered if the others could tell. “Why? Do I look different?”

“Your face just got all darkish green,” Imra says, and puts a hand to his forehead. “You’re not having a fever, are you?”

His breakfast forgotten, he stands up so fast, he nearly knocks his chair over. “Yes! I-I mean, no! I mean… I forgot to, um… do something. In my room. I, um, I will be busy for a while, n-no need to check up on me, or anything! Um, goodbye!” Quickly, he turns around and sprints back to his bedroom, though it’s not easy, considering what’s going on below his waist…

As soon as he’s in his room, he locks the door, turns down the lights, sits on his bed, and wonders what to do. As a robot, he had… _urges_ , but they never manifested in the same ways they did with human anatomy. He groaned to himself, for not having the foresight to research this when he had the chance. He looks at the mirror, and groans, as he stands up, and quickly unzips his pants. He had to make sure…

…and it’s true.

Querl Dox, a Coluan-turned-organic, is having his first ever erection.

This is a _nightmare_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy not being able to sleep without Clark, so he lumps blankets and pillows together instead.

Clark gets back to HQ later than he thinks.

It’s way past midnight when he and the other Legionnaires get back after a mission. Everything but the living room is dark, and he thinks about going to his bed. He’s cold and tired, and he wants nothing more than to get under the covers…

And then he remembers a certain teammate of his, one whose probably been waiting for him all night.

Clark first goes towards the lab, but the lab is empty. Clark immediately flies towards Brainy’s room. He wonders if Brainy managed to fall asleep yet; he knows Brainy doesn’t really sleep much.

Clark walks in on something both cute and sad. Brainy’s on his twin-sized bed, but he’s not under the covers. He bundles up his blankets and his spare pillow into a huge person-sized lump, and is snuggling into it. He’s fast asleep.

Clark can’t help but feel bad at how lonely he looks. He prods Brainy’s arm. “Brainy? Brainy, wake up.”

Brainy stirs, and looks up at Clark, and gives him an adoring gaze. “You’re back!”

Clark sits on the bed, while Brainy sits up, and hugs him. “Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you…”

“It’s okay,” Clark says, kissing his nose. “Sorry you were all alone in here the whole time.”

Brainy yawns. “It is fine, I am just glad you are here now.”

Seeing how tired he is, Clark picks Brainy up, and smiles when Brainy yawns widely, and snuggles into him like a kitten. “Come on, let’s go to my room, I have more blankets for you, you snuggly little kitten.”

Brainy smiles at him, weakly opening his eyes. “Meow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy fainting after the first time Clark kisses him.

Brainy wasn’t expecting it.

Clark was just staring at him as he and the group were watching one of Bouncy’s old movies. Brainy felt himself blushing when Clark put his arm around him and pulled him closer… and then pulled him in for a kiss, right in front of the others.

Clark’s hand gently grabbed Brainy’s cheek and pulled him closer for the kiss, and Brainy’s eyes went wide before closing in pleasure. Brainy felt Clark momentarily sucking on his lower lip, making his face grow warm. Clark parted their lips momentarily and to Brainy’s immense pleasure, inserted his tongue into his mouth, and Brainy put his arms around Clark’s shoulders.

His face felt pleasantly warm as Clark’s tongue reached out to touch Brainy’s, and Brainy knows he really should be disgusted at the thought of it, but those thought are pushed aside when he remembers he’s being kissed by the most wonderful person on the planet. They stay like that for several minutes, and Brainy feels pleasantly dizzy as the kiss continues.

Finally, Brainy and Clark pull apart, and Brainy’s eyes open to see Clark’s flushed, smiling face, his eyes looking down at Brainy in adoration.

Brainy thinks it must’ve been too much for his brain to handle, since he faints immediately after.

He’s woken up about a minute later by Clark, with the other Legionnaires looking at him, worried.

“Brainy!” Clark sighed, and hugged him gently while the others let out laughs of relief. “What happened?”

“ _You_ happened,” Brainy admitted, breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark trying to get Brainy to talk to him, while he's patching him up, and Brainy eventually saying too much and breaking down sobbing.

“Brainy?”

He doesn’t say anything as he keeps removing the green Kryptonite from his chest. Clark’s head is still a little wonky from the pain medicine, but he’s mostly conscious.

“Brainy, say something.”

Brainy ignores him.

Clark sighs. “Brainy, please?”

“There,” Brainy finally says, “that’s the last of the Kryptonite. Let me wash my hands before I clean you up.”

“Brainy, please, just say _something_ ,” Clark pleads, as he slowly sits up.

Brainy turns back around, his face hard. “I told you not to get in my way.”

Clark frowned. “It would’ve killed you!”

“It would’ve killed _you_!” Brainy yelled. “You knew what it was, Clark! You _imbecile_! You’re important to the team! And to me! I love you! I don’t want to see you get hurt!”

The two just stare at each other for a bit, before Clark sees Brainy’s eyes start to water. “Let me just clean your wound…”

“Brainy?”

Brainy’s trying to hide from Clark’s gaze, but it’s not easy when he’s cleaning the blood from his chest. Brainy’s tears run down his face, but he’s determined not to look at Clark.

“Brainy, please don’t cry…”

Clark should’ve know that wasn’t the right thing to say. This only makes Brainy cry even more, more tears running down his face, his face becoming flushed. Clark’s heart almost breaks in two when he hears a small sob escape him.

Just as Brainy finally cleans the blood, a tear drops from Brainy’s face onto Clark’s chest. That’s all it takes for Clark to hug him close.

Brainy’s stiff at first, but he soon presses himself against Clark, sobbing freely.

“You, you idiot,” Brainy sobs. “I hate you. You’re so _stupid_.”

“I’m sorry,” Clark says softly, stroking his hair.

“…I didn’t mean that,” Brainy says just a bit later, sniffling. “You’re not stupid. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Clark running into space butterflies

“Oh!”

Brainy turns around at Clark’s shout, though sees he’s fine.

“Brainy, look!” Clark holds his hands out, and shows him something small and glowing. It lays peacefully in Clark’s hands. “I was just flying, and this thing bumped into me!”

Brainy floats over to him. “Those are space butterflies. They often appear on most planets and floating around in space. They are harmless.”

Clark pokes It lightly with one finger. “It’s kinda cute! It looks like a sea butterfly from Earth.”

Brainy smiles. “The other Legionnaires often find them in space, and make wishes upon them.” He rolls his eyes, as if he’s above the subject of wishes.

Clark laughs, and cups it in his hands to see it glow. “Can I make a wish?”

Brainy smiles at Clark’s silliness and excitement. “Go ahead, I will not stop you.”

Clark looks at the glowing squishy creature wriggling in his palm. “I wish…. Hmmm….” He chuckles. “I wish Brainy would agree to go out with me.”

Clark blows the space butterfly from his hands, and smiles widely at the blush growing on Brainy’s face. The butterfly lands on Brainy’s face, and he smiles.

“You do not need to wish for such a thing,” Brainy mutters, as the butterfly floats away. “Of course I will go out with you.”

Clark feels his stomach jump, and laughs, throwing his hands up in the air. “My wish came true!”

“Oh, shush, you dork.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy seeing Clark cry for the first time

Brainy looked up from his computer when he heard an odd sound. It was sniffling.

He muted his computer and tried to listen closely. It was coming from the kitchen.

He paused. He didn’t like walking in on people crying, it was so awkward, but he didn’t just want to leave them alone… Reluctantly, he stood up and walked quietly towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was lit up, and it was Clark, still in his uniform, sitting with his back to Brainy, still sniffling.

“Clark?” Brainy said softly.

Clark turned around, and Brainy saw tears in his cheeks. Hastily, Clark turned around and wiped his face, then turned back to Brainy. “H-Hey! Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Brainy smiled gently. “I was not asleep in the first place. Is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Clark muttered. “I just got up for a midnight snack.”

“You are not eating anything,” Brainy observed.

Clark sniffled again. “Y-Yeah. I’m sorry. I just got a little homesick. I wanna see my mom and dad, but, well…” He sniffled again. “I dunno, I just miss them sometimes.”

Brainy could not imagine ever wanting to see his parents again, so he didn’t really relate. But still, he opened the fridge and looked inside. “I do not think Timber Wolf would mind if we took some of the cake he made, do you think?”

Clark laughed a bit. “I hope not.”

Brainy handed Clark a slice of cake, and a glass of milk. “I am sorry you feel sad. If you really want to see your parents again, I can take you to see them.”

“No, it’s fine,” Clark insisted. “I’m gonna see them again eventually, anyway.’

Brainy didn’t like to think of the day Clark left again, but he was at least comforted by the idea that Clark would be happy to be back where he belongs. “Y-Yes. Do you want me to stay?”

Clark smiled. “Well, I need to feed some of this cake to _somebody_.”

Brainy laughed. “Clark! No, you eat your cake, and then we should return to bed.”

“Promise me you’ll actually go to bed?” Clark asked.

“I cannot make that promise.”

Clark shrugged. “Guess you’re sleeping in my bed tonight, then.”

Brainy leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I would love to join you.”


End file.
